


Pull

by Jenwryn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows how magnets work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull

Rory laughs, when he finds the coloured magnets – letters and shapes, foreign punctuation – in a box with two silk handkerchiefs, a set of silver cake forks, and a battered coat pin with The Beatles on it. Amy spells out their names along a wall – _Amy, Rory, Doctor_ – and the Doctor watches the pair of them, as they tease each other; as Amy's hair brushes, bright, against Rory's face. The Doctor doesn't move, but he feels the way they attend to each other – the touch of their hands, the weight of their settled affections. He's so intent, so engaged, that it takes him a moment to realise that Amy has put rainbow-coloured hearts between all three of their names, and that Rory is smiling at him just as much as his wife is. One of the Doctor's hearts beats a little crookedly, but he goes to them, when they beckon.

(The TARDIS does have a refrigerator, of course. Amy writes out brightly coloured insults. Rory re-arranges them, huffing, trying not to smile. The Doctor leans towards the both of them, hands and feelings, permissions and regrets, and allows himself the disallowed.)


End file.
